Agglomeration
by RoYale
Summary: Tenipuri drabbles: [5]Saturnine [6]Lionize [7]Ourselves [8]Dissemble
1. Scandalous

**.a.n.:** I feel like I'm neglecting FFnet, and since I'm at someone else's house with no access to my own ongoing fics and no incentive to write, I'll be spamming FFnet with drabbles. Or longer fics, if I have enough time to post them. This series is just going to be drabbles (they and more can be found on my LJ), hope no one minds. Hope you enjoy, and please take good care of me!

**.d.i.s.c.l.a.i.m.e.r.:** Not mine. -straight face- But D1...-straight face- gah. -cries- not mine.

* * *

**Title: **Scandalous  
**Pairing:** TezuFuji  
**Rating:** PG to PG13

* * *

The words "scandalous" and "Tezuka" had never been used in the same sentence - much less the words "scandalous" and "Kunimitsu." But if, by chance, they were to be used, it would most likely be Fuji Syuusuke who applied them.

"My, 'mitsu. Don't you look scandalous."

Tezuka glared at his boyfriend, daring him to say more. After all, he was doing Fuji a favour by accompanying him to the deep, hot depths of Africa. He could've been sitting home in Japan, where he would've needed - at most - a fan, but instead, he had to rest his tight little tush on a blanket under a tent that did nothing to block the hot safari sun.

And since that tent served no purpose other than to trap hot air against Tezuka's body, he had decided (after much contemplation and sobbing) that the only path of action he could take was removing articles of clothing. But only one piece at a time.

Thus, Tezuka Kunimitsu was now sitting in a tent, on a blanket, in Africa, sans his shirt. And he could tell Fuji was enjoying the view. Too much.

"Ne, 'mitsu..." the tensai purred.  
"Yes, Syuusuke?"  
Fuji shivered. "I'm cold."  
"It's over thirty-eight degrees out."  
Fuji shivered more violently. "I think I have hypothermia."  
Tezuka sighed, feeling exasperated. "Don't you have pictures to take? That's why we came to this stupid place anyway..."  
Fuji slumped on the ground, rubbing his arms weakly. "So cold...'mitsu...so cold..."

Tezuka groaned, and walked over to the tensai. Frowning at the honey-haired man, Tezuka sat down and held his arms open. "Fine."

Fuji smiled gratefully and quickly plopped himself in Tezuka's lap, snuggling up to the former captain's bare chest. "Ne, are you warm now too, 'mitsu?"

Tezuka removed a hand from around Fuji's waist to wipe the sweat from his face. He eyed the tensai with a bit of annoyance. "What does it look like?"

Fuji smiled at his boyfriend again, and snuggled closer. "But you still like it" he sing-songed.

As Tezuka sat on the blanket, under the tent, in the hot African air, he looked down at his happy boyfriend and sighed again. "Yes, I know."

* * *

**.a.n.:** And sadly, my TezuFuji muses have deserted me. Actually, my general tenipuri muses have deserted me. Gwah. Hope it wasn't too painful, until next time!


	2. Falling Sky

**.a.n.:** Heeh...so I'm just slowly moving everything I've been working on for the past few months from LJ onto here. And before I forget again, sorry to everyone who's seen these before. It does me good to re-edit things when I'm stuck in a writer's block (which I'm not - I just have too many things to write and too little time -cringe-) and it's horribly boring to re-edit and do nothing with the piece. Anyway, here's no.2. Please take good care of me!

**.d.i.s.c.l.a.i.m.e.r.:** -tries for coherency- N...o...t. myoooooine...mine. -cry-

* * *

**Title:** Falling Sky  
**Pairing:** OshiGaku  
**Rating:** PG13

* * *

Mukahi Gakuto was afraid of death.

There was something about it that plagued him. Something about it that bothered him, worried him, intrigued him. Something about it that woke him up at 2AM, sent him running for the dormitory bathrooms, and made him wash his face until his heart calmed down. Death had turned Mukahi Gakuto's natural curosity into a fear.

And over time, death further changed that fear into an obsession. Eventually, Gakuto's life consisted of three things: ignoring _it_, avoiding _it_, and fearing _it_. Suitably worried, his parents and counselor wanted to send him to a psychologist. He refused. No crack-pot in a white-washed whore house could cure him of his phobia.

...once, he'd considered asking his teammates about death. But he knew them well enough to know what they'd say.

Atobe would scoff in his usual fashion, but inside, he'd worry about Gakuto like he secretly worried about all his teammates - when he wasn't preening or admiring himself, that is. Then, Atobe would probably try to bribe the problem away with aromatherapy candles, informative lectures, and recorded spiritual uplifts. And somewhere along the way, Atobe might realize that ore-sama feared death too - just that he'd never thought of it.

Ohtori was Christian, so it was obvious what he would say. While the tall second-year gracefully accepted the fact that most of Japan had not converted to his faith - or almost any faith for that matter - he still dropped hints every once in a while, inviting his team members to attend special church events with him. A few members, including Gakuto, had given into his pleas. But as Taki had put it, their souls were already destined for hell. There was no salvation for them.

Shishido was a practical man, and if asked, would probably respond that he didn't believe in any gods, unless Atobe Keigo really was one like he claimed. Though he attended mass occasionally with Ohtori, the sermons and singing never touched him in any special way. So on the subject of death, he would be practical too. It's going to happen, would be his probable answer, deal with it when you get there.

The redhead hadn't bothered asking Kabaji or Jiroh.

Hiyoshi, however, had the unusual tendency of relating old sayings and folktales to everything. Gakuto attributed the habit to the youth's upbringing - after all, being raised in a dojo wasn't exactly normal. And after all his pondering, Hiyoshi was the only person Gakuto had ever asked about death and fear of it, because his answer was unpredictable. Pursing his lips slightly and wrinkling his brow, Hiyoshi had hesitatingly responded with a small tale, and a lesson. "There was once a man," he'd told Gakuto, "who spent his life staring at the sky. Many times, his friends would pass him by and ask what he was doing. He told them that he was afraid the sky would fall down, so he kept on watching it, just incase." He paused. "There's no use in worrying about things you can't change. The man spent his life worrying that the sky would fall - and he wasted it. If it falls, it falls. What can we do?"

But even that hadn't comforted Gakuto.

Which was why he was currently in the arms of Oshitari Yuushi, resident genius. In the months that they'd been going out, Gakuto's fears had diminished, perhaps due to the other people and things occupying his bed. But after a while, the fear had returned with a vengeance and 2AM would find him not in the bathrooms, but clutching the tensai's shirt until the feelings went away. It'd be back the next day, he acknowledged miserably, and slowly, his relationship with Yuushi changed for the worse.

One night, Gakuto had gathered his courage and told Yuushi what had been plaguing him every night. He told him about his struggles, fears, questions, and answers. Then, he cried. Because it'd spiraled so far out of control.

After the tear tracks dried, he watched Yuushi for any emotions: sympathy, pity, disgust? Would Yuushi try to psychoanalyze him, to file him away under some subject folder? Or would he suggest that Gakuto get professional aid, and join Gakuto's parents in their never-ending quest for the ultimate self-help book?

Yuushi just wrapped his arms around him.

"I don't know," he stated simply.

Gakuto nodded, half-grateful, half-disappointed, into Yuushi's chest.

"But I can promise."

Gakuto froze, and looked up into Yuushi's face.

"I can promise that I'll protect you. Even after death."

Without the glasses, he could easily see the other man's face and eyes, both of which belied truth and belief. The arms around him felt strong, and after a look into those eyes, he knew that Yuushi would use his heart, body, and soul to shield him from any harm - whether superficial or fatal. He smiled, nodded, and lifted his head for a kiss.

Mukahi Gakuto was still afraid of death.

It just wasn't scary when Yuushi was around.

* * *

**.a.n.:** :hasn't written any OshiGaku since: Eek. I need an OTP...or perhaps my attention span is just too short. Mehhhhh...XD. Hope it wasn't too painful, until next time! 


	3. Extempore

**.a.n.:** D1 is my new love. They're the only pairing I think about day and night, night and day...:continues rambling: But I've been writing a lot of drabbles for them, since I have two fics waiting in the wings. Here's one of the first I wrote, for the Word a Day Drabble challenge. Hope you enjoy, please take good care of me!

**.d.i.s.c.l.a.i.m.e.r.:** Still not mine. However, saying it this time is the most painful. --

* * *

**Title:** Extempore  
**Pairing:** D1 (NiouYagyuu)  
**Rating:** PG13

* * *

extempore _(eks temp'pour re)_ :without premeditation or preparation; on the spur of the moment

* * *

It is Niou's birthday when Niou drags Yagyuu who looks like Niou into a Chinese resturant and orders a table for one, grinning at the flustered waiter and licking his lips slowly. Niou who is really Yagyuu smirks because he is Niou but steps up squinting against the light and changes that to a table for two because he is Yagyuu; the waiter is relieved and they are seated per order by the window, but not before Niou reaches for the waiter's ass and misses.

The waiter isn't going to come back, Niou who is Yagyuu thinks while he absently flattens his hair and watches Niou who is Niou immerse himself in the lists of foods and drink they can order despite being underage. Niou who is Niou looks up at Yagyuu and a thought crosses his eyes before he says "your treat" and yells, which brings the waiter scurrying over. A few passes and some suggestive lip-licking later, Niou is greedily downing his sake and Yagyuu wonders why his tea smells alcoholic, but since it is Niou's birthday he says "gambei" and drinks anyway.

Niou ordered the food so Yagyuu is suprised when the waiter sets a dish of hot sauce and a jar of moving gasping dying shrimp on the table and announces their appetizer has arrived. Niou's tongue disappears as he takes his chopsticks and dips one small shrimp before biting off its head and spitting out the eyes the legs the shell, working his way down until all that's left is a tail. Yagyuu watches with a sort of morbid fascination, because he knows Niou loves shrimp, but not enough to eat them live.

Two more heads join the one on Niou's plate before Niou looks up at Niou who is Yagyuu and says "try one" like he's requesting, but since it's his birthday really isn't. Niou who is Yagyuu makes a face and tries to decline, though the seventy percent that is Yagyuu knows it is hopeless and the thirty percent that is Niou is screaming for a bite. Niou hears the thirty percent and grins wickedly before he picks up another shrimp and dips it heavily. "Say ahh" he tells Niou who is Yagyuu before he forces Yagyuu's mouth open and drops the entire prawn in.

Yagyuu's mouth snaps closed and he tries to swallow but the little shrimp legs dancing on his tongue make him want to throw up and his eyes are watering before the thirty fourty now fifty percent Niou makes him bite down. Juice and paste flood his mouth and he is tasting fish the sea and it tastes horrible but he chews anyway and spits out the shell eyes head on his plate while Niou who is Niou and not any percent Yagyuu watches with a smirk. They wait in baited silence while Yagyuu downs his tea laced with drink and glares at Niou, before picking up his chopsticks and reaching for another shrimp.

Later that night, when Yagyuu kisses Niou, he can't help but notice Niou tastes like shrimp like fish like sea and even when his throat constricts his mouth closing instinctively, Niou's tongue dancing across his makes him want to throw up and he almost does, but kisses Niou again anyway.

* * *

**.a.n.:** So I have a thing for nonsensical love now. -whistles- Need more D1...:is an addict: Hope you enjoyed, until next time!


	4. Amelioriate

**.a.n.:** Okay, rapid!fire posting is done. Mayhaps I'll post something else, but we'll see. Another D1, will post other tenipuri drabbles as I find ones that I think are somewhat decent. Excuse the grammar and this one, I was tired that night and I didn't bother (and to some extent don't want to) change it. It sort of seems to fit D1.Please take good care of me!

**.d.i.s.c.l.a.i.m.e.r.:** I'm going to go cry after I say this, but it's not mine. :runs off:

* * *

**Title:** Amelioriate  
**Pairing:** D1  
**Rating:** PG13

* * *

amelioriate _(uh-MEEL-yuh-rayt)_ transitive verb: to make better, to improve. intransitive verb: to grow better.

* * *

yagyuu asks if he can see the nurse, and walks out the classroom clutching his finger. niou stands up and follows him out, and nobody comments because that's what niou's always done.

yagyuu stops by the water fountain to rinse off the blood that is spreading on his finger, blood that will drip on the carpet if he's not careful. niou leans against the lockers and absently twists someone's lock, eyebrows raised questioningly at yagyuu's cut.

yagyuu lowers an eyebrow in response, and figures that niou wants credit for the wound his illegal knife sliced five minutes ago, when he was trying to cut off yagyuu's belt and missed. niou smirks, and grabs yagyuu's hand before he can put it under the water again.

"it's never going to stop that way," niou's tongue tastes yagyuu's sweet blood, the same blood the runs in niou's veins.  
"it's never going to stop _that_ way either," yagyuu's eyes follow niou's tongue.  
"you never know." niou replies, and proceeds to bite the wound better.

* * *

**.a.n.:** suck, lick, bite. I've gotten comments regarding what Niou would actually do - but that's up to you to decide. :feels ebil: There're just so many possibilities. Hope you enjoyed, until next time! 


	5. Saturnine

**.a.n.:** Okay, as obsessed as I am with D1 right now, my other drabbles can wait. Here's for another OTP: **Sengoku Kiyosumi** x **Muromachi Touji**. If you can't remember who Touji is, he's the guy with goggles (and as a result, the horrible goggle!tan XD). And he has no character. Which just makes for loads and loads of fun. But yesh:runs around randomly: I'm still trying to figure out how to characterize Touji, so a lot of the drabbles I have of him alternate between him being a jerk and Akutsu-like nice. :is weird: Wheee...

Oh, and **Tora Macaw:** yey I'm back-ish. Heh, very long hiatus, but it's kinda nice to be back at FFnet. And I missed you too! XD It seems that everyone else I know from FFnet has disappeared, besides **DnKS-giRLs** (heh, love too), and I'm reeling from the influx of new!authors and new!fics. :goggles: This might take me a while...

Anyway, here's some light SenMachi, somewhat easy to miss, but it's there. Hope you enjoy!

**.d.i.s.c.l.a.i.m.e.r.:** Egh. Again. But I want Muromaaaaaachi...(notmine).

* * *

**Title:** Saturnine  
**Pairing:** SenMachi  
**Rating:** PG13

* * *

saturnine _(SAT-uhr-nyn)_ adjective: 1. born under or being under the astrological influence of the planet Saturn. 2. gloomy or sullen in disposition. 3. having a sardonic or bitter aspect.

* * *

Touji is a pessimistic person, all _what if we lose _and _shouldn't you be wearing a helmet _while the rest of the team cracks jokes. The Jimmies say he grounds the dreams of Yamabuki, reminds them that Hyotei, Rikkaidai and Seigaku are still out there, waiting to jump their asses when they're least expecting it. Sengoku begs to differ. Touji, Sengoku cheerfully informs everyone, is like the child who was denied a lollipop when the rest of the children were eating popsicles, and he's been bitter ever since. All Touji needs, Sengoku is absolutely sure, is a good sugar boost straight to the brain and a good girl to cuddle with.

Touji sends a glare Sengoku's way, and tells Sengoku the girl that Sengoku has been flirting with had mono last month. Sengoku frowns - he'd been fond of her, as much as he'd been fond of any girl - because Touji has a particular, absolute way of ruining his fun. Touji, Sengoku declares, would be very attractive if he weren't so miserable; it's no wonder he's still single. But at the words come out of his mouth, Dan and even Akutsu look at him kind of funny, and Sengoku realizes too late that Touji, beneath all his poison words, cannot take the criticism himself.

Sengoku yells for Touji to wait up as he follows him, trying to apologize in a manner that won't seem too desperate. Wipe that dumb smile off your face, Touji snaps at him, that's why no one ever takes you seriously. But Sengoku's puppy eyes work again, and Touji stops in his tracks and heaves an ever-familiar sigh. _Don't do it again _and _you dumb bastard_spour out of his mouth, but between the abuse Sengoku pieces the words _you're forgiven _together, and he smiles again.

He asks Touji why he's always so gloomy.

Touji says, for the same reason Sengoku's always so happy.

And for some reason, this puts the silliest grin on Sengoku's face.

* * *

**.a.n.:** Yes, dork love. XD Hope you enjoyed.


	6. Lionize

**.a.n.:** So this wasn't a pairing I liked initially, just because both Fuji and Yukimura's personalities seem to alike, but **unemoineau** was looking for it so I gave them a shot. Actually, two, since this is my second and I felt like my first was too random. XD They really do make for interesting dynamic though, now that I think about it... Please take good care of me!

**.d.i.s.c.l.a.i.m.e.r.:** Bah. Not...mine. :twitch:

* * *

**Title:** Lionize  
**Pairing:** FujiYuki  
**Rating:** PG13

* * *

lionize _(LY-uh-nyz)_ transitive verb: to treat or regard as an object of great interest or importance.

* * *

It's one of those days, Fuji decides, trailing a hand through Yukimura's hair, when the stress of things not done weighs on your chest, but isn't heavy enough to merit any motivation. It's one of those days where staying in bed is preferable to getting up, and any getting up will be done in pajamas and slow, lethargic steps while a breakfast consisting of cold milk and cereal grows soggy on the counter. It's one of those lazy-busy days that will inevitably end in a busy night, frantically trying to finish the work earlier forgotten; but that's all okay right now, while Yukimura's still sleeping like an angel on his lap.

"Syuusuke," Yukimura murmurs, "what time is it?"  
"Too late," Fuji replies, and twirls one lock around his finger. "Feel up to walking to the kitchen?"

Yukimura stretches his muscles, still weak from his long hospital stay, and smiles approvingly. It's one of those days, he decides, when his poor, overused legs will get a change to rest and the therapist won't come to call, when he can sit at the counter and swirl soggy Cheerios round and round while Fuji patters around the kitchen looking for the sock they lost last night. It's one of those days when the first six hours promise to be as relaxing as a good night's sleep, which is much needed since not much sleep was gotten last night.

"Cheerios?" Yukimura asks, sitting at the counter.  
"Here," Fuji pours, "Anything else?"  
"Milk," Yukimura smiles, "check. Spoon. Check. Cereal. Check. Syuusuke?"  
Fuji bends down for a kiss.  
"Check."

There's something special about being shut away in their own little world, despite the angry shouts and loud crashes from next door and the vendor down the street, trying to sell his rotten goods. The cereal will sit half-eaten in the bowl, after both he and Fuji have eaten a fourth of it, and they'll cuddle on the couch with a good book and alternate reading as the other naps. Fuji will get up and make lunch if Yukimura's hungry, but most of the time they're not since their stomachs are full of good words. There are hours until night, hours until they have to join the world again.

"That was an unexpected twist," Yukimura smiles, and Fuji wakes up.  
"Mm?"  
"Well, Tristan told Melanie tha-"  
There's a hand clapped over Yukimura's mouth, and Fuji is smiling dangerously.  
"Are you trying to ruin the book for me?"  
Yukimura bites a finger playfully, and laughs.  
"It wouldn't be fun if I didn't."

It's one of those days that turns into one of those nights, one of those days that's gentle, slow, and kind, one of those rare rare days that are best spent on the sofa or bed or couch, reading, sleeping, talking, but most of all, loving. It's just one of those days, and they know to cherish it.

* * *

**.a.n.:** The quiet couple. :sighs happily: Hope you enjoyed.


	7. Ourselves

**.a.n.:** This one was for a LJ comm, potchallenge. 2nd place (though I'm still rather reeling with the shock). XD the challenge was **Echizen Ryoma / Determination**, and I wanted to write a RyoDan piece after the Unrequited Arc had that Ryo-Momo-Dan triangle and I fell in love with RyoDan...of all pairings XD; anyway, I digress, it ended up like this. :looks away: Meeps. Hope it isn't too painful.

**.d.i.s.c.l.a.i.m.e.r.:** Not mine, and gladly this time, since Konomi's Ryo+Dan dynamic is so good. :cheer:

* * *

**Title:** Ourselves  
**Characters:** Fuji, Ryoma, Dan  
**Rating:** PG

* * *

"We are most attracted to ourselves," Fuji had told him, not minutes after his slightly embarrassing match with Taichi, and he finds it ironic that he'd remember at a time like this, faced with someone that couldn't be less like him.

"Opposites attract, Fuji-sempai," he mutters while Dan prepares to serve again, using a Twist they both know so well. "Here I come, Ryoma-kun!" Dan yells, grunting in that high pitch of his, hitting the ball with more force that his slim body could possibly hold. He is not like me, Ryoma thinks, and beyond their superficial height, he knows that he and Taichi are no more alike than an apple and an orange, separated by size, shape, taste, and ability.

Taichi loses, 1-6.

"I'll beat you next time, for sure, Ryoma-kun." Taichi tells him seriously, and Ryoma notes the unusual lack of "desu". But there's a determined light in Taichi's eyes and he tries a little split-step as he walks off the court, waving good-bye to his tennis-sempai. Ryoma reminds himself to watch out for the split-step - it will most likely show up in their next game, along with the now-common Drive B and A--

And that may be it.

_--we are most attracted to ourselves_, Fuji's voice laughs in his mind. _Ourselves, who we are, but most of all, who we used to be_.

Ryoma smirks at Taichi's retreating back, an old, knowing kind of smirk, and wonders if Nanjiroh ever felt this way.

* * *

**.a.n.:** Wah. Someone give me a RyoDan scenario. :cries: Hope you enjoyed.


	8. Dissemble

**.a.n.:** Okay, must post quickly because sister wants to watch Bleach. Because I couldn't resist, here's more D1. Not that great, lacking grammar (because there is something about D1 that screams "DON'T YOU DARE FOLLOW CONVENTIONS!"), but I'm still trying to work the pair out. Hope you enjoy, and please take good care of me!

**.d.i.s.c.l.a.i.m.e.r.:** Not mine. The switch was brilliant. :loves:

* * *

**Title:** Dissemble  
**Pairing:** D1  
**Rating:** PG13

* * *

dissemble _(dih-SEM-buhl)_ transitive verb: 1. to hide under a false appearance; to hide the truth or nature of. 2. to put on the appearance of; to feign.

* * *

niou thinks that he is yagyuu and that yagyuu is him.

this would not be a problem, if yagyuu didn't know better.

yagyuu thinks that niou is niou, and knows that when yagyuu is niou, he is only pretending. niou therefore, he reasons, cannot be yagyuu because even when yagyuu is pretending to be niou, yagyuu is really yagyuu and niou cannot be yagyuu. it works along the same concepts as niou being niou and yagyuu not being niou, simply because the spot of niou is already taken, yagyuu tries to explain to an obstinate niou who is refusing to give back his glasses.

is that your proof, is all niou asks, glasses glinting in a very dangerous way.

of course, yagyuu says. i believe i just proved it to you.

what are your givens then, niou asks poisonously, shocking yagyuu because niou never passed a test in geometry unless it was really yagyuu taking the test for niou. yagyuu thinks carefully. there is a basic assumption, niou bites out, getting off the bed and standing nose to nose with yagyuu. what is it?

that there is a yagyuu, and a niou, yagyuu answers obediently, that is our assumption. niou grins, and moves even closer, one hand snaking across yagyuu's back. no, niou grins, our assumption is that there is only one yagyuu, and only one niou.

yagyuu is forced to concur.

niou takes off the glasses and twirls them in his hand. he looks at yagyuu's eyes, a different color than his own, but no one who hasn't worn yagyuu's glasses would notice anyway. only one yagyuu... niou continues, trailing off, grinning dangerously. he leans in close, breath frosting over yagyuu's mouth and eyes boring deep into yagyuu's pupils.

his lips form three small words, earth-shattering, tiny, insignificant words.

i see two.

* * *

**.a.n.:** Because no one quite knows if there's one or two of them. On a brighter note, I now "own" D1 for 30romances:dance: Will post up a fic later. Hope you enjoyed, until next time!


End file.
